Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
To enhance the entertainment value of a gaming machine, gaming machines may include features such as an enhanced payoff and a “secondary” or “bonus” game which may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Generally, the features provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game. Additionally, more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio may accompany the basic and bonus games. The fanciful and visually appealing displays offer tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games. Such games are attractive to both players and operators. Thus, there is a continuing need to develop new features for the displays and the basic and bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. Preferably, such new features will maintain, or even further enhance, the level of player excitement. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.